


All of Me, Loves All of You

by TheWriterWhoNeverWrites



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWhoNeverWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWhoNeverWrites
Summary: There were many things Addam loved, one of them being watching his love ones enjoy and experience life.And if sometimes one of those loved ones needed an extra reminder about how adored they were?Well, Addam was up to the challenge.AKA: Rune is feeling a little self conscious, and Addam loves *All* of him.
Relationships: Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Tarot Sequence Bingo Event





	All of Me, Loves All of You

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for TTS Bingo prompt "Addams Condo"  
> Inspired (and edited) by the lovely Luci from the TTS discord.  
> (Thanks for discussing soft tummies with me xD)

There were many things that Addam loved to watch. The rise of the sun over the eastern coast, the twinkling of stars that one could only properly see in the urban north with no light pollution for kilometres, the bustle and busyness of the downtown core of New Atlantis. It was all proof of life, of existence, of everyone’s continual affect on the world and on each other.

Then, there were  _ people  _ that he loved to watch. Quinn and Max’s quiet laughter as they had discussions so full of inside jokes that they no longer made sense to outsiders, the way that Anna would soften the moment Corbie asked her to play, the increasing confidence that Layne demonstrated each day since they’d come out.

Watching the people that he loved enjoy life had always been something that he valued, but since Rune had quite literally toppled into his life it had become a natural part of his daily routine. Because if Quinn wasn’t home then Anna would be, or Brand would be offering a morning run, or Rune would be pulling him onto his next adventure.

And it was with that thought in mind, that urge to see those that he loved, that he allowed himself into the master bedroom of his condo.

Him and Rune had stayed the night there after an evening picnic at a park nearby, Addam finally getting the chance to make up for the memorable - though slightly disastrous - dinner they’d had months before. He’d asked Brand for Rune’s favourite wine, bought some cheese and fruit to match and had even asked Corbie to help him bake some cookies especially for the event the night before.

It had been perfect. A quiet moment for just the two of them under the stars.

So that morning when he’d woken up early - or at the very least, earlier than a Rune without a Brand present – he decided to continue the romance train and make some breakfast. That was how he found himself with two plates of waffles, sliced strawberries and syrup coated fingers as he let himself back into his bedroom, only to find the bed already empty.

The covers were thrown off to the side, indents still visible from where Rune had been sleeping a mere twenty minutes before. Pausing in the doorway, both plates lying across one arm, Addam glanced around the room. The closet was still closed, and Rune would have passed by the kitchen if he had left the bedroom. He glanced at the on-suite bathroom to find the door open. And normally that would have been all he noticed. Normally the way that the light moved across the white tile wouldn’t have meant anything to him. But time with Brands calculating gaze and Runes attention for detail had him focusing on the way the light danced as it reflected across the bathroom tile. As if someone was standing by the window and moving around.

Taking a moment to set the plates by the bed, he walked straight in, making no noise as he glanced around the sink to see Rune in front of the large mirror near the shower. He had his shirt off, and bits of purple and blue light from the large domed window reflected against his skin. Addam was about to make a comment about temptations before breakfast, when his focus moved to Runes reflection in the mirror.

His boyfriend was frowning, watching himself in the mirror with pinched brows. There were goose bumps visible on his surprisingly easily cooled skin - despite the inferno of Runes aspect, a calm Rune ran cold. In any other situation Addam would have gone straight to him, would have wrapped his hand in Runes and brought him back to a warm duvet, a warm chest and freshly made waffles. But Runes frown was focused on where his fingers were squeezing the soft pudge at the edges of his stomach, pulling outwards, pushing it in. It was the same calculating gaze he directed a problem he was trying to solve.

Within two strides he was behind Rune, taking no effort now to hide his footsteps before draping himself over his bare shoulders. Rune tensed for a moment before relaxing, the only tension left over the effort he was putting into holding Addam up by his shoulders. Addam bent at the knees slightly, pulling some of his weight off of Rune and allowing his head to be level with his boyfriend’s cheek before giving him a quick kiss. Covering Rune’s hands with his own he tried to make eye contact with him in the mirror,

“Hero,” He said, interlocking their fingers together where they rested on the soft edges of Runes stomach, “why are you pinching at my favourite part of my boyfriend?”

He could feel the way that his voice was still rough with sleep and unuse, the curl to his vowels that he usually softened unavoidable in the early morning. Rune’s frown retracted slightly, though his mouth didn’t quite form a smile. Their eyes met in the mirror.

“I thought your favourite part of me was my ass.” Rune said

Addam hummed lowly, pulling Runes hands with his own as they drifted back until he could fit one into the back pocket of Runes pyjama pants.

“It is not my fault that there are too many aspects to choose from.” Adam replied, squeezing slightly before pulling their hands back to Runes stomach, “But this particular area seems to be getting more attention than usual. And not the attention that it deserves.”

Rune laughed, but it was an unhappy sound. It echoed across the bathroom tiles, caught in the air for a moment before dissipating. Addam frowned, the ends of Runes hair tickling at the side of his face.

“You seem to disagree with my admiration.”

Rune made a noncommittal noise and started to pull away. Addam let him, straightening as he watched Rune tug his sleep shirt on from where it was resting on the counter. Addam sent him a concerned look,

“Her-”

“Do I smell waffles?” Rune interrupted, still not looking back at Addam. Instead he moved directly past him and towards the bedroom. He was tugging at his shirt as he moved, pulling it past his waistline. Addam watched him for a moment before following, catching Rune’s hand in his own before he reached the doorway. Rune’s momentum propelled him forwards, and Addam quickly found himself beside his boyfriend again. Deciding to bypass their previous conversation for the moment, Addam gestured at the plates set out by the bed.

“I have prepared a breakfast fit for a prince.” He announced, grinning widely.

He watched Rune take it in, before a full smile crossed his face.

And gods, Addam almost  _ swooned _ .

“Shit, I love breakfast without Brand.” Rune said, almost instinctively, before pausing. He squeezed Addams hand slightly tighter than before, glancing up at him with wary eyes.

“Wait. Those aren’t whole wheat waffles, are they?”

Addam laughed, moving towards the bed and pulling Rune behind him by their still interlocked fingers.

“No.”

The sigh of relief that came from behind him made him laugh again, and he glanced at Rune, “You seem quite concerned by the wheat content of these waffles, should I assume there’s a story behind that?”

And, unsurprisingly, there was.

Rune followed him back into the bed, both of them leaning their backs against the headboard as Addam placed a plate across each of their laps. He soon felt a head fall onto his shoulder, and Addam shuffled his free hand to wrap around Runes shoulder as his boyfriend started to speak around bites full of decidedly  _ not _ whole wheat waffles.

*

Addam finished his own plate before Rune.

Typically, his boyfriend was the quicker eater, but his story telling had always been detailed, and the interruptions between bites and longer chewing times led to Addam being waffle-less and Rune with a full half left.

Allowing himself to drift as Runes' voice washed over him, Addam slipped deeper into the covers, his arms pulling off from Runes shoulders, down his back and across his waist. His cheek fell across the softness of Runes stomach and Addam tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s waist, digging his cheek into the softness beneath him.

And then there was a hand in his hair and Addam was sure he never wanted to be anywhere else.

He knew Rune was still talking. He was still  _ listening _ , still responding and making little interjections here and there. But the gentle pull and tug at his scalp had him near purring, and it hit him with a jolt that Rune believed that there was any part of himself that could possibly be bad.

He pulled back a little bit, dipping his nose beneath the loose end of Runes shirt, and started to lay gentle, open mouthed kisses across the stomach beneath him. He didn’t hear the moment Rune’s voice cut off, but the hand in his hair pulled slightly and he could feel the vibrations of laughter beneath his lips.

He smiled, pulling himself up and over Rune thighs so that he was draped completely over his legs before going back to his stomach. This time, he paused at a spot just above Runes navel. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips before he blew a full raspberry into the skin beneath him. Rune’s laughter started up again with a flourish, the grip on his hair tightening when he didn’t stop. Addam was content to continue his onslaught until Rune choked out a half laughed,

“Stop!”

His voice was not distressed, but Addam pulled back anyway, allowing his chin to rest on the upper edge or Runes stomach before glancing up at him. Rune’s face was red with laughter, a blush high in his cheeks as he looked back at him with a soft, warm smile. The grip on his hair loosened, Runes fingers carding their way through it and Addam shivered.

“You’re going to make me puke if you continue like that.” Rune said, pulling his fingers back to the top of Addam’s scalp so that they could work their way down again.

Addam pouted half heartedly, but didn’t start up again. The easiest way to ruin a lovely romantic breakfast in bed would be for that exact breakfast to make its way  _ back  _ into the bed in the worst possible way. Instead he used the bunched-up end of Runes shirt to wipe at the spit left on his stomach, before loosening his grip on Runes waist and relaxing. His eyes drifted shut again on their own accord, and he felt more than heard Rune slip lower into the bed until they were both under the covers. Comfortable silence drifted over them again, until Addam whispered.

“You know I love you, right?”

Rune hummed quietly in response, not quite a full answer. Addam shifted so that he could look up at him.

“Hero. You know I love  _ all _ of you.”

Rune sighed, and Addam frowned. But before he could dive into an exact explanation of each part of Rune that he adored and why, Rune said,

“Yea. Yea I know.”

There was a pause at the end of that sentence, so Addam waited patiently, his hands drifting naturally to the edge of Runes hip. He traced small, fluid designs into Rune’s skin as he allowed Rune to think through his next phrase.

“I  _ do _ know. Just some days…” He drifted off again, and the hand that had been in Addams hair moving towards his own head, gesturing vaguely at his forehead, “Some days that doesn’t quite get through.”

“Hero…”

“Do not apologize Saint Nicholas.” Rune cut him off, “I hear your apology voice coming through.”

Addam didn’t respond, pouting again because he  _ was _ going to apologize. Apologize for not making it so it was never even a question, apologize for not constantly showering Rune with compliments, . Which, upon further thought, Rune would likely abhor. Addam considered their silence for a moment, before conceding, 

“Alright. But I wish to be allowed to shower your stomach with praise this morning. It has been an excellent pillow.”

Rune rolled his eyes, but he was smiling still, and Addam grinned back.

The late morning sun drifted past the clouds and through the high window, yellows, purples and greens dancing across the sheets. Addam sighed in contentment once more. The most comfortable silence in the world coated the room, and Addam was close to falling back into the loose comfortable sleep of a full stomach and a warm body, when Rune murmured.

“I love you too.”

And now. Now it was perfect.


End file.
